


Disease

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First Love, First person point of veiw, Other, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: She was a horrible person but i loved her.Reflections on a first love.





	Disease

There is a disease that runs rampant inside my veins. I see her picture her soft smile reflecting onto my face from the light of my cell phone clutched close to my face in my dim bedroom. The disease causes my heart to constrict tightly in my chest, like her hands had reached threw the phone screen to dig around in my rib cage clasping her elegant finger around my still beating heart. 

She was young, and I was younger. While she was old enough to see me for what I was, a naïve play thing, I was young enough during our relationship to have taken her person and transformed her into a living breathing goddess. The memories of our time together covered in a shimmering fairytale hue. 

Vaguely while I scrolled threw her facebook feed I thought about how in all actuality I was probably lucky that she had casted me Aside when she did cutting me completely from her life in one swift surgical blow. But she was my first love. The thought floated in my mind fogging itself into a dense mist. Images of her laughing echoed across the murky film. Her eyes screwed up to tight making her look odd, her mouth twisted and wide showing off her uneven yellowing teeth. Unconsciously I wiped my mouth thinking of her too chapped dry lips against my soft plump moist ones. 

I remember hating the feeling pieces of skin pressed messily against mine in mutual fever. She wanted to use me all up drink from me till she was full and satisfied. I was young and easily manipulated. I wanted to heal her I wanted to give her everything of myself. And I did. I was young and easy. I gave her Everything even the own moisture from my lips. I kissed my very soul into her mouth. 

Again I wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand shivering as I remembered how her face had looked every time I had scrubbed my mouth clean of the repulsive fluids. Red anger, it was a slap to the face every-time I did it. I was worried her mouth was contagious. It disgusted me, it was my favorite part of her.

Heavy heat would pool in the pit of my stomach urging me to give more of myself to her. She was so perfect. I sighed dropping my phone to the bed contemplating the disease she gave me, how every time I saw her picture I would feel a deep pang of love rather then the revulsion I should have. She was a ugly beautiful person and I still love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
